This contract shall provide for the production, anlaysis and distribution of cannabis and marijuana cigarettes. Cannabis is used in a large variety of research projects supported by the National Institute on Drug Abuse and this contract serves as the only source of such material in the United States. Cannabis shall be grown as necessary, followed by careful quantitative analysis and storage prior to shipment to researchers in this country and abroad.